


Icarus

by homohurley



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grindeldore, Dumblewald, Grindeldore, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, young grindeldore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homohurley/pseuds/homohurley
Summary: "Your hands protect the flamesFrom the wild winds around you"





	Icarus

Godric's Hollow  
June 13th, 1899

He was a beautiful boy. His long hair like pure silver gleaming in the reddening dawn. Something was absent in his eyes though, one of wich was so pale and milky. Like a pool of rainwater under moonlight. His focus suddenly snapped off of the book he was reading, to the figure who had slowed down on the pavement by him.  
"What are you looking at?" His heavy accented voice broke the serenity, and Albus choked on air.  
"Just that I don't recognise you. It's rare to see new faces around here."  
Somehow he felt so shy and awkward talking to this handsome boy, who now granted him a charming smile. Obivously it was odd that he had stopped to stare at a total stranger.  
The blonde boy was sitting by the stone wall of the cemetery, branches of a big oak behind him like wings of green. Albus was supposed to be on his way home from the market- he wasn't supposed to leave Ariana alone for more than half an hour. She was doing better lately though, her magic was more and more stable of late, but still after what happened to their mother, Albus and Aberforth had a pact. They would do anything to keep their little sister safe. But now it seemed, the boy had forgotten all about his little sister, and with her all of his other problems and duties as well. The basket in his hand felt invisible and weightless as he focused on the odd boy.  
"What are you reading?" He asked the stranger, who bit his lip as he lifted the heavy book from his lap.  
"The Completed Encyclopedia of Dark Beings. It's a rather interesting topic, don't you think?" His voice was gruff and musical, he sounded really european. It was an attractive trait.  
"You're a wizard?!" Albus was so bummed he laughed a little- most of Godric's Hallow's small population consisted of the wizarding kind and squibs, but he never knew for sure only judging by the boy's appearance. But now that he knew, it made sense.  
"Don't sound so surprised. What's your name, anyway? I'm Gellert."  
"Albus." He offered a hand, wich the blonde boy shook with glee on his skinny face. He seemed like a grim character who wouldn't often smile, Albus judged by his tense features. Of course he could have been wrong.  
"Will you be staying for long?" Albus asked as his mind raced, a hopeful warmth in his chest. It was odd and mildly offputting to feel that way.  
"Two months. I'm staying at my great-aunt's down the road. I suppose I'll be bumping into you quite often then."  
There was something about this boy Gellert, something Albus couldn't really lay his finger upon. Was it the grim looking white eye, or the interest in dark arts, he couldn't tell. Or perhaps it was everything at the same time, someone so intriguingly unique appearing on the cemetery gates out of the blue, making him choke on air out of nervousness.  
Albus nodded and smiled shyly. He had never been easily nervous, not even in the presence of his superiors, never at school or at home. But now he was.  
"I'll be looking forward to it." He mumbled, wanting to spare one more look at the boy. He did, and got gently greeted with a soft smile.  
He stumbled on his feet and forced himself to keep on walking, and Gellert kept on reading his book.

Life moved on, never the same again.

 

///

 

"You're late." Ariana sat by the cold fireplace with a pile of parchment and a carcoal pen in front of her. The house was small and dark, and as Albus stumbled inside from the front door, he felt a sting of bitter guilt in his chest.  
"I'm sorry." He sighed, closed the door and went straight into the kitchen.  
"Do you want to eat now or later? Abe won't be home 'til five, so you've got to wait a few hours." He spoke, emptying the basket. There were eggs and a loaf of bread, nothing else.  
"Later is fine." His sister muttered. She was fourteen, the youngest of the three siblings. Her light brown hair was braided neatly, she didn't really have much else to do than make up new ways to tie her hair. She was lonely, not able to leave the house alone after, well, after the incident. Her brothers were her only friends, her only family, and her only guardians.  
Albus sat down beside her on the stone floor, smiling at her the best he could.  
"What were you drawing? Can I see?"  
He did feel very guilty over being away longer that he meant to, even if it was only by ten minutes. Ariana hated being alone almost as much as she feared her magic. And that was a lot. The demons came crawling back when the house was silent, and without Albus and Aberforth she had no way of fighting them off.  
"Just some flowers." She replied, spreading the papers out for her brother who looked at them in awe.  
"You're getting so good at that." He smiled. "We should send father one of these, it's almost his birthday. I reckon nobody remembers his birthday out there in Azkaban, he would love to hear from us."  
To that, Ariana turned grave.  
"It's my fault he's in there in the first place, Albus." She was silent then.  
"Don't be silly. It's the furthest away from being your fault and you know it. Now, wich of these would he like the best? I think this one."  
He tried to change the subject to avoid Ariana getting too emotional. When that happened, she sometimes made things float. And sometimes she made things break, if she got very angry or sad. Albus took a drawing of a rose, admiring it long. "This one is my favourite." He smiled.  
"You can have it then." She muttered, running her fingers over the pieces of parchment. "We can send this sunflower one to father."  
"He's going to love it." Albus was proud of how she handled the emotions of guilt as he got up with the drawing and walked to the study.  
"Can I melt the wax?" Ariana ran after him, bare feet thudding on the cold floor. She was a lot shorter than her brother, who towered almost on six feet.  
"Of course." He smiled, folding the drawing over and putting it into an envelope with swift movements.  
"Happy birthday, father." He wrote on the back.  
Their family owl cooed in her cage.


End file.
